Undercover
by ItsHayffieSweetheart
Summary: Nick Wilde's past catches up with him, forcing him to go undercover and Judy won't let him do it alone. Little does she know that they are entering into the world of a dangerous animal. An extremely dangerous animal. Will the pair fight temptation, or will they be changed forever?
1. Chapter 1

I know I have a fix that I've still to complete but I have complete writer's block for that story, and when I seen Zootopia inspiration struck so... Yeah here it is so far. This story is also available on Wattpad under my username on the site- Nevernotreal. Enjoy!

Chapter 1- The Leopard

Friday, 2:12am

"Yeah I got her" He said in a rough voice. His cell phone loose in his grasp as he looked around himself. It was only him and his prey that occupied the dark side street. "Would ya quit worryin'? Look there's nobody else out here." He paused as the other person on the phone droned on. "Listen, it's two in the morning, of course nobody is watching. And don't worry about her." Nick said looking down at his hostage. His partner looked back up at him with scared eyes, as he tightened his grip on her cuffs. "You can trust Nick Wilde to take care of a dumb bunny."

Thursday, 3:02pm

"Someone's late!" Judy observed in her usual happy tone as her partner made his way to his desk, his sunglasses still covering his eyes.

When she didn't receive any acknowledgement she hopped over to him, eyeing him wearily.

"Nick?" She said softly, putting her paw on his arm, "is everything okay?"

She waited patiently for him to answer, but he failed to say anything, "Nick?!" She tried again, more fear in her voice.

Had she done something to upset him?

Had he just woken up and decided he hated her?

Was this really Nick?

Had he actually been kidnapped or…?

Wait a minute, is he… Is he smirking.

Nick takes his sunglasses off casually and looks at his partner, giving her a cunning wink. "Gotcha" he grinned.

Judy jumped to her own defence, "you did not just 'get me'!."

"So you're gonna' tell me that for those couple of seconds you weren't trying to figure out what you could've possibly done to make me act this way, huh?" Nick smiled.

Judy couldn't deny it. The fox knew her better than anyone. She turned we back on him and hopped back to her desk, "sly fox" she muttered with a grin.

(Scene Break)

Chief Bogo stormed into the room, urgency in his eyes.

"Hopps, Wilde: my office!" He commands and then walks to his destination.

Judy and Nick share a glance, both of their heart rates picking up. Although they had worked for Bogo for almost a year now, whenever he asked them to his office it got their minds thinking. Usually it was for a telling off, as Judy and Nick were known for abandoning their posts when they pursued a bad guy.

"Sit" Bogo said when the pair entered his office. He sat in his own giant chair and made himself comfortable as Nick helped Judy hop up onto one of the guest seats.

Nick leaned back in the oversized chair, trying to make himself look as cool and collected as possible. Judy on the other hand was a fidgeting mess, her ears slowly lowering.

"I'm going to cut straight to the chase here. Wilde, you were once a criminal, yes?" Bogo asked, surprisingly calm.

Scared for her partner, Judy looked at him, she could hear his heart hammering with her excellent hearing, but he managed to keep himself together. If the tables were turned she knew that she would be a bubbling mess by now.

Nick rolled his eyes dramatically, "I wouldn't say 'criminal', sir."

Bogo kept his face stern. "But you did have your… connections?"

Nick straightened up, "What are you getting at, sir?"

"Unfortunately for you, some of your old friends are back in town. Word on the street is they're looking for you. There are talks about some 'big plans.' You wouldn't happen to know what they're talking about would you?" Bogo raised an eyebrow, staring straight into Nick's eyes, searching for any flicker or blink that would indicate that he was hiding something.

"See, I didn't exactly get along with any of my old buddies, and I'm guessin' quite a few may have a vendetta against me. It would really help if you told me who it was you're referring to right now." Nick kept his voice as monotone as possible.

Internally, his mind was spinning. He was categorising all the people who he had double crossed, stolen from or left behind from most to least dangerous.

He was having a hard time remembering them all.

"Maybe this will jog your memory" Bogo said, standing up and dropping a case file on Nick's lap.

The fox opened it cautiously, afraid of who he was going to see before him. He could feel Judy's eyes on him, patient yet curious.

His eyes widened against his will as he took in the picture in front of him. He knew her fave right away, underneath her heavy hood. The leopard hadn't aged at all, it had only been a few years though. The picture was mostly blurry, most likely taken during surveillance, but it was her all right.

"You know her?" Bogo asked, reading Nick's shocked expression.

"Yeah." Nick said, his eyes still glued to the picture. His past rushing back to him like a train going full speed.

"Is she dangerous?" Judy spoke for the first time, she could feel her partner was uncomfortable. Her voice seemed to break through to Nick, the breaks were slammed on the train, and Nick was brought back to reality.

"She's not dangerous." Nick said, finally looking up, "but her boss is."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Café

Thursday, 3:54pm

Nick had tried his best to explain who the leopard in the photo was and what her connection to him was. He dodged all the messy parts that involved him, he didn't want to make the tension in the room any worse.

Bogo rubbed his temples, "So, you're telling me that this woman was your accomplice?"

Nick glanced at Judy, who was watching him intently, hiding her jealousy well, and then back at Bogo, "You could say that. It was only a one time thing though, I only worked with her once."

"What about her boss?" Bogo leaned forward in his seat eagerly.

"If I'm honest, Chief, if he's looking for me I'm better skipping town if I want to live." Nick said rubbing his neck.

"And why would he want to kill you, Wilde?"

"I don't want to bore you with the details, but I hurt him bad and I don't he'll spare me any pain if he finds out I'm a cop." Nick sighed, "what's this 'big deal' you mentioned?"

Bogo shrugged, "I was hoping you could shed some light on that." He gets up from his seat and takes the case file from Nick who reluctantly hands it over. "What is this big boss' name?"

"Mr Croc, not the most creative name for a crocodile but he's no joke." Nick sighed, "I found that out the hard way. Look the guy has his claws in everything. Gambling, theft, organised crime, kidnap and probably murder. He hates cops. But other than that I don't know much about him, just that if he's looking for me I'd be better off faking my death."

"But…" Judy piped up optimistically, "you are not going to do that because you are a policeman, and with that comes responsibility."

She always had to be right didn't she?

Smart little bunny.

"Yeah. Carrots is right. But I'll need to lay low for a bit." Nick said, a slight bit of panic edging into his voice.

"Actually" Chief Bogo said, leaning back in his chair, "you said he doesn't like cops? You could go undercover, infiltrate his organisation from the inside."

"Nick is the first fox on the ZPD, his face has been all over the news, there isn't a chance that Mr Croc doesn't know that Nick is on the force." Judy defended. The last thing she wanted was Nick in danger without her there to help him.

"And he also hates me so he would never trust me." Nick pointed out.

Bogo breathed heavily, "What if he was to give you another chance, to prove yourself to him, would you consider it?"

Nick raised an eyebrow, "And how do you suppose I do that?"

(Scene Break)

Thursday, 7:13pm

He couldn't believe that it worked. Here he was, sitting in a café downtown, waiting to meet with Tanya, the leopard from his past.

Nick was sure Bogo's plan would fall through, that there was no way Mr Croc would believe that Nick was a dirty cop. Did he really have that bad of a reputation that people honestly thought he was sleazy? Sly yes, but sleazy?

He took another sip of his coffee nervously.

Judy was in the café too, hidden at one of the tables at the back. Ready to jump into action if needed. She had his back as always.

He could sense Tanya before she sat down. The familiar fragrance of musk filled his nostrils as she sat down. Dressed all in black, you would think she had been to a funeral, maybe she had, maybe the poor soul was her innocent victim, he would never know. She wore a black beret to finish off the outfit, but kept it on even though she was indoors. "Nicholas. Long time no see" Tanya spoke softly in her Spanish accent, her pearly teeth shining, catching the last rays of sunshine.

"Yeah." Nick said, bewildered by her still apparent beauty. "Let's cut the crap and get down to business, huh?" He said, wanting to get as much info from her as possible.

Tanya tutted, "Always in such a hurry, Nicholas" she said, looking at him from under her long lashes.

Nick shrugged, "I'm a busy man."

"So I've seen. Becoming friends with that cute little bunny. I'm surprised you haven't eaten her." Tanya laughed.

Nick wanted to snap at her, tell her to leave Judy out of it, but he had to remember that he was still undercover, sort of.

"I like to keep my cop status without killing my partner. The job has its perks, I'm tellin' you this is the path all us criminals should take. You should see the bribes I take!" Nick boasted, hating every second of it.

Tanya blinked causally, as if Nick hadn't said anything, "Mr Croc is very interested in you. He thinks you could be very resourceful to him."

"Does he really? I'm glad someone is finally seeing my potential." Nick said sarcastically. "And he doesn't hold a grudge anymore?"

Tanya didn't say anything.

Nick's eyes widened in amusement, "Ah, so it's a trap then?"

"Not at all, Nicholas. Mr Croc is still very angry at you, but you are the only person who can get him what he wants"

"Really?" Nick asked, keeping his voice as full of sarcasm as he could, "and what would that be?"

Tanya smiled, "Your bunny friend."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Thursday, 8:02pm

Nick had been wearing a wire, so Judy had heard the whole conversation from her table. As soon as Tanya left, telling Nick to "think about" Croc's offer, he had come running to her table.

"You know there is no way-" Nick started but Judy hopped off her seat and shushed her friend.

"Let's take a walk." She said, directing Nick out of the café and down the street. She didn't know what direction she was going in but she needed air.

"Carrots, I'm not handing you in to one of the most dangerous people in the world." Nick said quietly.

"Yes you are, Nick." Before he had the chance to argue Judy stopped him. "The information Mr Croc has could be vital, especially if all these other animals are resurfacing then something is going on. Zootopia itself could be in danger! This is part of the job Nick, and you will be there with me the whole time. We just have to make it seem real."

Nick stopped in his tracks, "there is no way Bogo will go along with this." He said taking out his cell and calling the Chief. He would put an end to these mad ideas once and for all.

(Scene Break)

Friday, 2am

Nick couldn't believe it when Bogo had told him to go ahead with the undercover plan. That it really was vital that they got all the information on Mr Croc and his plans. Apparently they were the only two in Zootopia who had this kind of access.

"I can't believe we are actually going through with this" Nick said in disbelief.

Judy seemed excited as he killed the engine and looked out at the street where Croc's men were to pick them up.

Judy was terrified, but the sheer adrenaline of what she was about to do filled her with so much energy she felt like she was going to burst. "You're going to do great, Nick. Wait till we see those guys' faces when they realise you are good and have been good all along! It's going to feel great! Trust me!" Judy smiled, putting her paw on Nick's arm, brushing his soft fur.

Before she could take her hand away, Nick grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace. They held each other for a heartbeat before Nick let go.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

Judy smiled, "it's okay. We're gonna do great. Now cuff me!"

(Scene Break)

Friday, 2:12am

"Yeah I got her" He said in a rough voice. His cell phone loose in his grasp as he looked around himself. It was only him and his prey that occupied the dark side street. "Would ya quit worryin'? Look there's nobody else out here." He paused as the other person on the phone droned on. "Listen, it's two in the morning, of course nobody is watching. And don't worry about her." Nick said looking down at his hostage. His partner looked back up at him with scared eyes, as he tightened his grip on her cuffs. "You can trust Nick Wilde to take care of a dumb bunny."

Mr Croc cut him off, and in a matter of seconds a sleek black limo pulled up.

Judy expected Polar Bears, or elephants or something of that size to come out of the limo, but to her surprise a black mamba snake slithered out.

"Rocco! How long has it been?" Nick smirked.

The snake ignored Nick and locked his sights on Judy. "Have you brought me a snack?" He asked, licking his lips with his thin tongue.

Judy flinched and played the part of the kidnapped girl well. Shaking her head she tried to cry out for help, forcing Nick to hold her mouth with his hand. He could've killed her for being so dramatic but he couldn't deny that she was convincing.

"Unfortunately, no. This is a package for Mr Croc, who by the way, is waiting for me, so we better hop-" Nick looked down at the seemingly helpless Judy, "oh I'm sorry" he laughed.

"Put the package in the trunk." Rocco ordered and then slithered back into the limo.

Nick fake-dragged Judy to the trunk.

"I'm sorry, Carrots" Nick whispered as he lay her down.

"It's okay." Judy assured, her purple eyes full of trust.

Nick had to look away when he shut the trunk, he couldn't bare the look of fear that Judy was trying to hard to hide.

When he sat down on the smooth leather of the inside of the limo, the black mamba gave him a glass of something strong, "you're gonna want this, especially since Croc wants to see you"

Taking the glass gratefully, Nick drank the liquid in its entirety, ignoring the burning sensation.

He had to hide the guilt he felt for Judy, who was keeping her cover by rapidly kicking the trunk lid and shouting in apparent despair.

Rocco licked his lips cunningly, "Your friend is feisty." He remarked.

Nick said nothing, but leaned over and turned the radio on, letting the lyrics of Gazelle drown out Judy's cries.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Tracker Chip

Friday, 3am

Judy was unsure about how long she had been in the darkness. It could've been minutes or hours.

Maybe they were in over their head already.

She pushed the thought away. She trusted Nick with her life, and she was putting that trust to the test.

The car stopped abruptly, Judy lurched forward, hitting her face on the lining of the trunk. Ignoring the pain, she closed her eyes, pushing back the tears.

She expected Nick to open the trunk and gently pull her out, but she wasn't so lucky. Instead of the sly fox, a heavy rhino opened the trunk and hauled Judy out.

He didn't give her a second to regain the feeling in her feet, before she was roughly dragged away from the limo.

She didn't try to shout this time because of her fear of what the rhino would do to her. She looked around frantically for Nick, relieved when she caught sight of him a few feet behind her, chatting with the snake.

Feeling a little more confident, Judy looked in the direction she was going. They were heading towards a mansion that was older than Zootopia itself. It was rusted, bleak and in the middle of nowhere.

Judy waited on Nick's usual snide remark, but he said nothing. Nothing about how Croc probably bought it off of the Dracula bat himself, or that he's been growing dead animals.

He would usually come out with something to lighten the mood. But he was silent.

The rhino buzzed at the gate, and the iron began to move slowly, screeching as it did so.

"Here, fox" The rhino said in a deep voice, shoving Judy to him, "take your cargo and head on in. You're already late."

Nick gripped Judy's shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. It was all the reassurance that she needed, and her heartbeat slowed significantly.

Nick, on the other hand, was feeling worse than ever. He had been the one who tried to convince Bogo that this was a bad idea. A really bad idea. He knew that if he felt that they were in danger he had a buzzer in his pocket that he could click. He and Judy also had tracker chips in them which is mandatory when you become a member of the ZPD, so the team knew where they were and were on hand to jump in at any point if needed.

Once they had trudged up the long path to the huge door, Tanya opened it wearily. As fabulous as she was, she looked exhausted.

"You're late, Nicholas." She observed looking from the fox down to the scared little bunny. "But… You brought your friend. Come in." She gestured, opening the door to let them in. The rhino had apparently only been the driver and had left them at the gate, so now it was only Rocco, Nick, Judy and Tanya.

Tanya led them in a single file, with Nick bringing up the rear. He wanted Rocco to walk on, but he slithered at Judy's right, making sure she didn't make any sudden movements.

Nick hated how he had so much power, and Judy seemed helpless.

"Unfortunately, Mr Croc was tired and feeling impatient waiting for you." Tanya said as they made their way down the an old hallway, the walls bare of any photographs or paintings. The wallpaper a dull grey and peeling at the edges, dampness slowly decaying it's once beautiful pattern. Tanya stopped abruptly, in front of a wooden door, "He has gone to bed, but he left me with strict instructions." She looked directly at Judy, whose stomach flipped back and forward in angst.

Tanya opened the door, gesturing for the three to enter, they did so and she went in behind them, locking the door.

The room was small, smaller than you would expect for a house so large. Two large polar bears were inside, standing beside a desk where a weasel sat, his fur matted. He too seemed exhausted.

"So… Uh…" Nick spoke up, "What were these instructions?" He tried to keep the cool act.

"Doctor." Tanya said, completely ignoring Nick's question. "These are you patients that Mr Croc was telling you about"

"Whoa wait a minute! Patients?! I didn't sign up for this" Nick said as coolly as possible but his persona was slowly fading into panic.

"Don't worry, Nicholas. Your bunny friend will go first. It is only the simple task of removing the tracker chip that the ZPD put in you. We wouldn't want them finding us now would we?" Tanya said winking.

"How'd you know about the tracker chip? Do you know how long it got them to trust me enough to let me get that thing put in, and now you're just going to rip it out of me?"

Rocco slimed his way to Nick and got close to his face, "You tryna' double cross us, Wilde?"

Nick laughed, "Course not, I'm just a bit sentimental with the thing that's all."

Tanya laughed along with him, "Don't be a fool Rocco, he can fool the ZPD, but Nicholas cannot fool us." She turned to the weasel, "Doctor, you may take the bunny"

Judy's eyes darted around the room, genuinely searching for an escape route. Surely Nick has pressed his emergency button by now. Surely the ZPD were on their way right now. She couldn't loose her tracker, she just couldn't! If anything were to happen she would have no way of being found.

"Nick don't let them do this!" She pleaded helplessly. It stung him to hear her genuine fear, but he knew what he was doing. He couldn't press the emergency button just yet, he was in now, he would keep Judy safe and expose Mr Croc. He was going to prove to these people that he is good.

"Sorry bunny" Nick said, keeping his cover and dodging eye contact with Judy who was crying out his name over and over again.

"Aw, the little bunny cares for you very much, Nicholas" Tanya observed, walking behind Nick and breathing softly into his shoulder as she spoke, "too bad you don't feel the same."

(Scene Break)

"Get off of me!" Judy fought as she was forced down, face flat onto the desk by the two polar bears whilst Nick watched, hiding his horror.

Judy was scared, and playing up to it, but Nick had shot her a reassuring glance, an unspoken 'trust me' and she knew she had to let what was going to happen happen. Whether she liked it or not.

She had been overpowered, and became still as the weasel spoke,

"Now, I'm going to put some numbing ointment on your neck where the chip is. It will be a slight incision, you won't feel a thing."

Judy said something but it was muffled by the table underneath her.

Gripping his elbows, Nick kept his eyes on his squirming friend.

The weasel moved quickly, and in less than two minutes he had sliced through Judy's fur and held the small chip in his paw. "Now that wasn't too bad, was it?" The weasel remarked.

The polar bears loosened their grip on Judy, and let her stand upright.

The weasel gestured for Nick to take a seat, "Now you, fox."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Indecent Proposal

Friday, 4:02am

"Thought you said you were using a numbing ointment?" Nick complained, holding his neck where the incision had been made.

"Don't be so dramatic, Nicholas." Tanya scowled. She yawned but somehow still looked classy as she done so. "We better get some rest. Mr Croc will want to see you early."

"Hey, do you have any idea why he wanted me to bring the bunny with me?" Nick asked, trying to take advantage of the leopard's tiredness.

"Maybe he wanted rabbit stew?" Rocco suggested, eyeing Judy up and causing all sorts of anger to surge through Nick's veins.

Tanya ignored him, "Follow me, Nicholas, and bring your bunny friend too"

Doing as he was told, Nick crossed the room, took hold of Judy by the elbow and walked her out of the room, following Tanya down the bleak corridors.

She led the pair down two sets of stairs, to what seemed like an underground lair. One giant basement.

Spotting a row of steel doors, Judy's heart rate picked up.

That was her prison.

After unlocking one of the steel doors Tanya said, "I'll give you a minute to say goodnight." Then ushered the two in before handing Nick the key and saying, "I'll get you upstairs."

When the two were sure Tanya was out of earshot, Nick undone Judy's cuffs and then the two stood awkwardly for a second.

Nick wanted to apologise, to tell her he hated seeing what he had to put her through. He wanted to say so much but didn't have the words.

When he opened his mouth to say something, Judy jumped into his arms and held him tight.

"We're going to do this, Nick" Judy said.

"Thanks Carrots" Nick said, rubbing the bunny's head.

Judy let go of him and looked around her room for the night. A bed and a bucket. She dreaded to think of what the bucket was for.

"I'll be fine here. I'll see you in the morning, okay?" Judy whispered. "Now, on you go"

Hesitating Nick looked from Judy to the door and back again, forcing Judy to give him gentle nudge, "Go."

"See you soon, Carrots." Nick said softly, closing the door.

Judy heard the key turn in the lock and let out a long breath. It had seemed warmer when Nick had been in the room, now she was aware of the cold draught in the windowless room.

She curled up in the hard bed, trying to get some warmth, worrying about her friend upstairs. Her friend who was putting everything on the line just to save the city. She really did admire him, perhaps more than she would like to admit. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep to the image of Nick, the fox who had put her in so much danger but was also keeping her safe.

(Scene Break)

"And this is your room" Tanya said, pacing the quaint room, with its own en suite and double bed.

"Ah" Nick said, collapsing onto the bed. He hadn't realised how tired he was. "This is nice"

Tanya sat on the edge of the bed, "Have you missed this, Nicholas?"

"Comfort, yes" He answered putting his paws behind his head.

"Have you missed me?" She said, almost whispering.

Almost chocking on the very air that he breathed, Nick spluttered.

Tanya smiled, "I take that as a yes, Nicholas?"

"Look Tanya, I'm not saying that we didn't have some fun back in the day, but that can't happen again." Nick said, pushing himself away from the leopard.

Tanya leaned forward, sliding her paw up Nick's leg, "And why is that?"

Nick stood up, "We're two different species. It's not natural. As much as I'd like to…" Conflicted, Nick paused.

"Oh come on, Nicholas. For old times sake?"

Nick shook his head, "We can't okay? We just can't, Carrots!"

Nick's paw flew to his mouth.

Tanya's face lit up with amusement, "Oh. I see."

"No, Tanya it's not what you think-"

"It's exactly what I think, Nicholas. That's why you brought her, you think it's going to be easier to let Mr Croc take care of her so you have no more guilt. Oh, Nicholas, so cruel." Tanya said, her accent thickening on the 'cruel'. "I'll see myself out." She said, sliding a claw along Nick's cheek before leaving.

With his head in his paws, Nick sank into the bed, horrified at what he had just confessed- and to Tanya of all people.

This was a disaster.

What would Judy do if she found out? She'd be disgusted. She never looked at him as anything other than a friend. He was so stupid.

He growled as he pushed his face into the pillow, punching the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Crocodile

Friday, 7:32am

Nick had only just gotten off to sleep when his door was rattled.

"The big boss wants to see you in ten minutes." Rocco called.

For such a slim snake he could knock like a rhino.

"You hear me, Wilde?!" Rocco asked when Nick hadn't said anything.

"Yeah, Yeah" Nick groaned, "give me five minutes so I can have a shower."

"Fine." The snake said, "I'll go wake your bunny friend."

Nick felt instantly better when the cool water hit his fur. He tried to block out the thoughts of Judy he had experienced the night before.

He was afraid that Tanya might say something to Judy just out of spite. Then again he wasn't exactly in Tanya's league, and she probably took pity on him rather than being jealous.

Once he shrugged his shirt from yesterday on, he yawned and then headed out, ready for whatever was to face him.

(Scene Break)

After sleeping for roughly two hours, Judy woke abruptly and couldn't get back to sleep. She spent her time exploring her tiny prison, looking for any potential escapes or weaknesses. The room was basically air tight, apart from a tiny air vent in the corner of the room.

Unfortunately for her, it was only three centimetres tall and two centimetres deep, but it allowed her to hear what was going on in the cell beside her. She only knew this because some animal retrieved something from it, and it sounded to Judy like they were right there in the room with her.

The door opened after she had been awake for roughly an hour.

She has hoped it was Nick, but was disappointed to see the black mamba, looking at her hungrily.

"The big boss wants to meet you." Rocco said mischievously.

Judy walked out of the room, grateful she was no longer cuffed.

"don't even think about running or I will inject just enough venom into that thick blood of yours to keep you alive but make you suffer up until you beg for it to end." Rocco warned.

Surprised at Rocco's threat, Judy stayed quiet, hopping along beside him at his pace.

She looked into every room she passed, looking for Nick, but every one she passed was empty.

Rocco stopped at an open door that opened onto a staircase leading upwards. "After you" he hissed.

(Scene Break)

Nick tapped his foot impatiently as he waited alone in Mr Croc's office. He wasn't wearing a watch, nor was there any clocks in the room, so he wasn't sure what time it was or how long he had been waiting. The room was large, with a big leather chair but no desk. Nick rolled his eyes at the sight of the leather throne, you'd think a crocodile wouldn't be wanting leather, he hoped that in this case it was fake and not the skin of one of Croc's many foes.

Finally, he heard footsteps, or rather soft hops coming up the stairs.

Judy.

She entered the room, escorted by Rocco, who kept his eyes on her the full time, not letting her escape if she dared try.

Nick winced when he saw how run down his partner appeared, her fur seemed duller and there was heavy bags pulling at her violet eyes. Apparently she hadn't slept well either.

Judy tried to make eye contact with Nick but was unsuccessful, as soon as she caught his eye he flinched and looked away.

A billion thoughts ran through her head, wondering why she could've done wrong.

If this was one of his little tricks it wasn't funny.

Judy's ears flattened.

He wasn't joking around this time. Something was bothering him, so much do that he couldn't even look at her.

Judy wanted to reach out to Nick, to completely blow his cover there and then out of her own selfish desire, but she couldn't do that.

Another set of footsteps could be heard, these ones heavy, gradually getting closer and closer.

Nick swallowed; this was it.

He glanced at Judy one last time when nobody could see him and let his admiration shine on his face for a millisecond before Mr Croc opened the door and dragged Nick straight back down to the dark place he had worked so hard to pull himself out of.

(Scene Break)

With a name like Mr Croc, Judy had been expecting a crocodile, obviously, but when she first seen the giant animal she had to suppress her gasp.

He was tall, almost scraping his leather forehead on the high ceiling. His scales were a mixture of Browns and greens that mushed together to make the colour of dried blood. He was covered in scars, from head to toe and he wore a suit that one would associate with an undertaker. As he stomped through the room, he didn't acknowledge a single animal until he took his place on his makeshift throne.

"Ah" He said in a deep, gruff voice, "Comfort at last."

Sweeping the room, Mr Croc searched for his foe with his yellow eyes. When he seen the fox he let out a hungry growl, "Well, well, well… Nicholas P. Wilde, come to beg me for employment?"

Nick regained his most of his usual cool, waltzing closer to the crocodile.

As he spoke, Judy noticed that every second tooth in Mr Croc's mouth was gold plated.

"Hey… Buddy…" Nick started.

Mr Croc put his hand up, "Listen Nick, I know we have a history. I won't lie, I've wanted to hunt you down and make you suffer for a long time after what you done, but I'm willing to put all that behind me." He smiled, flashing his golden teeth which glinted as they caught the light. "I see you brought me a gift."

Judy's heartbeat quickened. She looked from the crocodile to Nick and back. A part of her prayed that Nick would keep his cover and do whatever was necessary, but the other half of her wanted him to stop, because she was unsure of how far he would go. He hadn't completely gained confidence in himself and it would be so easy for him to revert back to his old ways- but she trusted him. She trusted him more than anyone in the world, so she had to let him continue with the charade, because there was no way he would let her get hurt.

"Yup." Nick said, approaching Judy and yanking her as gently as he could, towards the bulging crocodile. "Don't know what you'd want with a dumb bunny but I'm not judging" He shrugged.

"Nick, why are you doing this?!" Judy cried, playing along and looking at him, pleading to get through to him.

Mr Croc reached out and took hold of Judy by the chin, digging his claws into her cheeks. "We meet at last, Officer Hopps." He said with a grin.

All Nick wanted to do was punch the crocodile in the face and tell him to get his dirty hands off of her. Yet all he could do was watch him squeeze her face. What could he possibly want with her?

Judy pushed his hand off of her face. "What do you want with me?" She demanded, tensing up as the giant animal stared down at her.

"Rocco, get this girl a chair will you. Where are your manners?" Croc ordered, making the snake jump to attention.

"Sure, boss" Rocco said, hurrying out of the room to find Judy a chair.

Judy frowned, watching the crocodile in front of her in confusion.

"Come now bunny, don't look at me like that. It's not like I'm going to kill you. Well not yet anyway." Me Croc laughed, leaning back in his seat.

Nick flinched. This needed to end soon. They had to get the info the needed and get out, ASAP.

Rocco came back in, balancing a plastic chair on his back. He threw it at Judy's feet.

Nick pushed her down by the shoulder, for the dramatic effect.

"Now bunny," Croc smiled, "Let's talk."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Whisper

Friday, 8:30am

"Rocco, leave us." Croc ordered and the snake did as he was told, shutting the door as he left.

Now, only Nick, Judy and Mr Croc were left in the room. Nick was still standing but didn't dare complain. He liked that he could run, and grab Judy if he needed to.

"So, Judy? What would you like to know exactly?" Me Croc asked casually.

Judy blinked a couple of times, taken aback by the crocodile's casual attitude. "Firstly," Judy spoke up nervously, "I want to know what you done to convince my partner to turn against me?" Judy turned to face Nick.

Nick rolled his eyes. She was quite the actress. Well if she was wanting a scene, then she would get a scene.

"Hey, Carrots, maybe you shouldn't be wasting your questions on me, huh?" He said sarcastically.

Judy his her surprise at Nick's excellent acting.

"Don't you dare call me that. You've lost that privilege. I can't believe you've turned against me, I thought we were friends?" Judy retorted.

"I know you've never trusted me!" Nick said.

"How could you even think that? I've always trusted you." Judy pointed out, her big violet eyes staring right into Nick's.

Mr Croc butted in, sensing the fake tension they had created. "I'm surprised at you, Nick" he said.

Nick raised an eyebrow while his mind raced. Was it obvious they were faking it? Did he know this was a set up?

"Why's that?"

The crocodile stood up and wrapped his arm around Nick, pulling him to the other side of the room and whispering in his ear.

Judy rolled her eyes. The crocodile might have been strong, but he was stupid if he thought that by moving away from her she wouldn't be able to hear what he was saying. Her hearing was incredible. Or so she thought.

It turns out Me Croc had taken Judy's skill full hearing into consideration, as he spoke so quietly that even Nick struggled to hear him.

Judy strained her ears as she watched Nick's reaction. It was hard for her, but all she could pick up was "nice young fox."

Nick looked guilty though, and it made Judy even more curious.

Mr Croc latter Nick hard on the back and sat back down, "Now, Judy, what would you like to ask me?"

(Scene Break)

Nick was so embarrassed. He truly was. He had never felt more ashamed in his life. Mr Croc had seen right through him, or so the crocodile thought. He had seen through a lot of him however, and it made Nick's fur crawl.

When Mr Croc pulled Nick over, he had said, "I understand why it was so easy for you to bring her to me. You want to be done with her, because you're afraid of yourself and how you're feeling. It is clear to me, old friend that you carry a torch for that bunny, and you can't stand the thought of it. I mean you know as well as I do, and every other animal, that what you're lusting after is completely unnatural. You're a bad fox, Nick Wilde, and I love it. Don't worry, I'll get you a nice young fox when all this is over. You won't need to feel ashamed then."

Of course, Nick wasn't embarrassed that he had feelings for a bunny, he was embarrassed because it was that bunny. The bunny who was supposed to be his partner, his best friend but nothing more.

But he played along with Croc and let him feel that he was correct.

"I want to know why you want me?" Judy asked, answering Mr Croc's question with her own.

"You ruined my very long and elaborate plan." Croc answered.

"How could I have? You're name hasn't come up in any cases I've worked." Judy argued.

"Good, it shouldn't have, but you should know I've played a part in many of Zootopia's biggest scandal's. But the one I'm referring to is the one that made you. Made the both of you actually. The little savage ordeal, you remember that?" Croc growled.

"You were helping Bellwether?" Judy asked.

"I wasn't helping her, I was supplying her." Croc stated.

"Why would you want to hurt other predators? Bellwether was trying to take all of you out." Judy asked, trying to get as much information out of the crocodile as she could.

Mr Croc laughed, "Think about it. Do you think that I would have let a sheep take all the power? Of course not! I supplied her with some of the seeds for Nighthowlers, I told her how to grow them, basically everything she needed to know. I was going to be the most powerful animal in Zootopia, and you ruined it for me little bunny." He leaned forward in his huge chair, bringing his face close to Judy's."Does that answer your question?"

Judy asides her chance to get as much information out of the criminal as possible. "Do you still have the Nighthowlers seeds and do you intend to use them again?"

Mr Croc shook his head in annoyance, "Why does this feel like an interrogation?"

Judy's ears flattened, "Oh, it's not! Honestly it's not!" She said, maybe too quickly.

The crocodile stood up and pulled Judy up by the arm.

Nick moved without catching Croc's attention, just enough so he could get Judy out of here if he needed to.

"Here's my plan, bunny. You took everything I wanted from me. Your friend here took my brother from me." Judy's eyes flew to Nick. Took his brother? What did that mean? Was Nick a murderer? Surely not!

"So I'm going to destroy your life. Say goodbye to being a cop, say goodbye to living in Zootopia." Judy swallowed as the crocodile's grip on Judy tightened. "Say goodbye to your friends."

Nick looked worried, he couldn't hide it, especially when Mr Croc reached into his blazer with his free hand and pulled out a gun.

Now it was time to panic.

Nick stepped forward again. "Hey, buddy you don't want to do that! She's more valuable alive to you than dead." Nick pleased as casually as he could.

Judy was shaking now. They were in too deep. She had seen Nick reach into his pants for the panic button but someone must've taken it from him and now they were trapped.

Mr Croc waved the gun, "Oh, this isn't for her." He grinned, aiming at Nick's chest.

"Nick!" Judy shouted but her voice was muffled by Croc's giant hand which had covered it and was holding her body weight down with just his palm.

Nick put his hands out in front of him, "look I know you're pissed at me for George but that was in the past. You don't have to do this."

"This isn't your punishment fox, it's hers. I won't lie though, I've wanted to do this for a long time." The crocodile cocked the gun while Judy squirmed and screamed, trying helplessly to save her friend. "Any last words?"

Knowing there was no escape, Nick accepted his fate. With heavy eyes he looked at Judy, at her beautiful little face and he smiled.

She shook her head frantically. This was not the end. This was not the end.

Nick inhaled deeply, recalling all the memories they had made together, the best times of his life.

Nick began to speak, his voice shaking. He was going to come clean, admit his feelings, tell her she was the most wonderful creature in the world and that he loved everything about her, "Carrots… Judy I-" but he didn't get the chance to say any of it.

Croc pulled the trigger before he could say anything. The blast hit him in the neck, Judy let out a piercing scream, and Mr Croc finally realised his grip on her.

She ran to Nick's side, where a pool of blood was leaking out from behind his head. His eyes were closed, his mouth half open. She couldn't bring herself to check for a pulse, to inspect the wound. It was all too horrific.

"Nick" She wanted to reach out and shake him, "Nick please. Please don't do this. This is just one of you're silly games right? Nick? Nick…" She sobbed, holding onto his paw.

The crocodile showed no remorse for what he had done. He snatched Judy up by the scruff of the neck, and carried the distraught bunny out of the room and back to her prison cell.

Nick's body was left alone.

(Scene Break)

The room was dark, everyone was gone.

What happened?

The animal sat up, their head spinning.

He rubbed the back of his head, when he pulled his paw in front of him for inspection, he found that it was red. He looked at the floor he had crashed out on, there was a pool of blood like liquid.

Then he remember everything.

Mr Croc had faked Nick's death. How he made it look realistic, Nick was unsure.

Judy.

Crap, she must be in so much pain over this.

He had to get to her. Not that Croc would allow it now but he would find a way.

He was going to find her and bring her out of this mess.

And maybe, maybe tell her how he feels. If he summons the courage to do so.

Still felling faint, Nick headed out of the room he apparently died in, and went to look for his partner.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The Fox

Friday, 6pm

The pain in Judy's chest hadn't stopped since it happened. She couldn't stop playing the scene over and over in her head.

The gun going off, Nick hitting the ground, the blood.

She flinched at the memory.

Her eyes were wet from crying, her throat sore from calling out his name.

It couldn't be real. It just couldn't.

They had to hold her down when they brought her back to her prison because she was kicking and screaming too much. Croc warned her that he would get a sedative if she didn't shut up.

How was she supposed to continue her task now, without her partner? Nick was the one who was supposed to get all the information, but now he was… Now he was…

Judy's eyes filled with tears again.

Nick was gone. Her best friend, her partner.

She was the one who pushed him to go undercover. Maybe if she didn't insist that he done it to save the city. Maybe Me Croc didn't really pose much of a threat?

Who was she kidding, he'd just killed an animal just to cause her pain. Who knows what he was capable of?

The lock of her door turned, and she looked to it to see Mr Croc stomp in, a tray in his hands.

Judy turned away from him, biting her lip. He was the last person she wanted to see.

He approached her and sat the tray down on her bed.

She instantly slid further away.

"I know you might hate me right now, but frankly I don't care" Croc said. He took Judy by the shoulders, turning her skin cold, and spun her around to face him against her will. "I need you to tell me the ZPD's password for their Intel."

Judy's mouth opened in amazement, "Are you kidding me? You killed my best friend a few hours ago and now you're wanting me to sell out all my other friends at work? There is no way I'm going to do that. I have dignity."

Croc shook his head, "I wasn't asking, bunny."

"Well I'm not telling you anything." Judy crossed her arms.

"I find it strange that you add mourning so much after your friend. After all, he's the reason you are here, I thought he made it clear that he wanted the criminal life?" The crocodile raised an eyebrow.

"You don't understand. Nick was just confused. He wasn't thinking straight, something must have been bothering him." Judy lied, trying to keep Nick's cover, even though it was now pointless.

"Even in death you believe in him." Croc laughed, "now, Rabbit, the passwords?"

"I'm never giving you them, I'd rather die than put Zootopia at risk." Judy stated.

Mr Croc rolled his eyes, "you won't be joining Nick anytime soon. I'm going to get that information from you." He said, snatching the tray of food up from her bed and taking it with him, "let's see how long you can go without food."

(Scene Break)

Nick found his way to his bedroom, deciding he wanted to shower first before surprising Judy with his confession.

After washing all of the fake blood out of his fur and drinking a full cup of coffee, Nick headed out of his room and down to Judy's prison cell.

He was stopped in his path by Rocco, who was guarding the staircase down to where Judy was.

"Oh look, dead man walking." Rocco teased.

"Very funny. I need to go see the rabbit for two minutes." Nick said, pushing Rocco aside.

"No can-do Nick, boss' orders, no visitors. Especially not you." The snake said.

"And why would that be?" Nick asked. No visitors? What did that mean?

"Don't annoy Rocco, Nicholas." Tanya said, apparently sneaking up behind Nick silently. She put her paw on Nick's shoulder and guided him away against his wishes. "Come, let's have some dinner."

(Scene Break)

8:43pm

"More wine?" Tanya asked, holding the half empty bottle.

Nick shook his head, "No thanks. I've already died today I don't want to black out again."

"You should have seen your little bunny, Nicholas. She was shouting and crying. It was all very dramatic." Tanya said, sipping wine from her glass.

Nick didn't want to think of Judy's pain.

"It's just a shame that you can't see her again." Tanya sighed sarcastically.

Nick straightened up at the table, "What d'you mean?"

"Mr Croc wants her to keep thinking you are dead. It is all part of his plan, Nicholas."

Shaking his head, Nick slumped down in his chair, "Well that's a bit harsh."

"Mr Croc needs her to be in as much pain as possible, once she's vulnerable enough she will tell him everything she knows." Tanya said, blinking her long lashes.

Nick almost laughed, "Well Croc has misjudged her. She would never put the city in danger."

Wiping her mouth, Tanya stood up, "We shall see, Nicholas. We shall see."

She left Nick alone at the table, watching her as she went.

He wasn't going to give up on Judy. He had to set things right, and to do so he needed to speak with the animal who just pretended to kill him. It was time to speak with the crocodile.

(Scene Break)

"Is she starting to crack yet?" Mr Croc asked one of his polar bear's. The crocodile sat in his custom made office, much larger than the one he had had his meeting in that morning.

"She has went without food for several hours, boss, but she's still not speaking." The polar bear said in his thick Russian accent.

In that second, Mr Croc's door was knocked.

"Should I get that, boss?" The polar bear asked, sensing that his boss was not expecting company.

Croc waved his hand dismissively, "Let him in and leave."

It was clear to the polar bear that although Mr Croc was not expecting anyone, he knew exactly who it was.

The polar bear did as he was asked, opening the door to a worn out looking fox, and exiting the room while Nick squeezed past him.

"You know, for an important crime boss in your own safe house, you are a very hard man to track down." Nick smirked.

"What do you want?" Croc was not in the mood for games.

Nick braved his luck, and sat down on one of the leather chairs opposite the crocodile. He slouched back before he spoke, "I want to know what you're little stunt was all about? I mean I have to tell you I thought I was a goner."

"You don't want to know why, you want to know how." The crocodile observed.

Nick snapped his fingers, "Bingo. How is it you haven't changed one bit? I have to say I think you've gotten sharper in your old age."

Mr Croc sighed, "Now I regret not killing you."

Nick smiled, "Seriously though, how did you do it?"

To get Croc's plan out of him, Nick had to be tactical. He couldn't just rush into getting Croc to tell him why Judy was such an important part in this scheme.

"I stuck a capsule filled with fake blood to your shoulder when I took you out of earshot of the bunny, I put my hand on it while I whispered. And I fired a tranquilliser, you were out before you hit the ground." The crocodile shrugged.

"And why did you have to fake my death?" Nick tried.

Mr Croc laughed, loudly, as if the situation was the funniest thing ever, "And what would be the fun in telling you that right now? All in good time Nick. You'll find out soon enough."

Nick frowned.

"And don't think about trying to find her. Your bunny needs to suffer. So just ignore those feelings you have for her, and move on. She's out of your life, accept it."

Nick hid his unfolding rage.

The crocodile stood up, his face tired, "Now leave." He said, pointing to the door.

Nick left without saying another word, planing how he was going to get Judy out of this mess. No matter what.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The Truth

Saturday, 8:12am

Judy ignored the sickening hunger that was gnawing away inside of her. She wasn't sure what time it was. She hasn't seen a single animal since Croc had last come to see her, when he took her food away from her when she refused to give him information.

The pain of loosing Nick hadn't left her either, the swelling around her heart only tightened with every hour that passed.

She could barely move now because of her lack of food, she was weak and worn down and it had probably only been twenty-four hours.

She had always thought that if she were in this situation, she would be ale to go at least four days before she caved.

Of course, in those imaginary situations Nick was on the outside, on his way to rescue her.

Now that would never happen.

Her heart tightened even more.

It wouldn't be long now until she started passing out from hunger. Judy knew she had to fight it, fight these people, for Nick.

The next time she seen one of Croc's men or even Croc himself she was going to tell them that Nick had never been the double crossing cop they thought he was. She would confess that he was a good fox, with good intentions, and was only undercover in order to expose Croc and all of his secrets. She would tell them that Nick was good all along, and that he played every single one of them as a fool. She was not going to let Nick's death be remembered as that of a sleazy criminal. He would be remembered as a hero.

At that very moment, the door to her cell opened, and in walked two of Croc's men. Judy instantly recognised one of them, the snake- Rocco. He was accompanied by a muscular stag who Judy hadn't met yet, though there was something vaguely familiar about him. He had a tattoo on his neck, crawling up to his cheek.

Suddenly, Judy realised why the stag was familiar. She and Nick had arrested him a couple of months back for public violence. There had been multiple allegations against him, he had been accused of murder, but there was not enough evidence to charge him, and he was let off with community service. She had forgotten his name, but knew that he always went by his street name- The Beast.

Rocco slid up to the foot of her bed, "Feel like talking today, Bunny?"

She didn't answer the snake, but didn't take her eyes off of him.

"You're quiet today. What's the matter, cat got your tongue? Or should I say fox?" He laughed.

The Beast approached her, his arms folded, "You're a hell of a lot quieter than you were when you testified against me, Officer." He spat.

Judy flinched, but still refused to say anything. She had barely any strength left as it was, and the very thought of speaking made her feel like she'd pass out.

"Huh, looks like we're going to have to do what the boss said then, Rocco." The Beast observed, a smile playing on his lips.

Rocco raised his eyebrows and licked his lips hungrily, "Looks like it."

(Scene Break)

1:23pm

"Tanya please, help me out." Nick pleaded.

He had been searching for the crocodile for hours, but nobody would tell Nick where he was. He didn't want to go to Tanya of all people, but he had no other choice.

It had taken him some time to find his way to her room, and she had sensed genuinely surprised when she seen him there. His usual attire of a loose fitting shirt and tie missing the tie, the buttons of the shirt buttoned down further than usual. He was slowly loosing his trademark coolness.

Tanya hated to admit it, but her Nicholas did have feelings for this bunny. Although he was on their side, the cop had a hold over him.

Tanya sighed, "Okay. Come in, Nicholas."

Nick nodded gratefully and followed Tanya into her room. It smelled faintly of vanilla and brought back a flood of memories for Nick.

"You do understand that if Mr Croc knows I'm telling you anything, he will punish me." Tanya stated, sitting on a chair beside her vanity desk.

Nick sat on the edge of her huge bed. "Look Tanya I just gotta' know where Judy is."

"Why? Why must you know so badly, Nicholas?" Tanya asked, "How important can some bunny be? I thought you were on our side?"

"I thought I was too, but Croc has told me nothing! I-I don't even know why I'm here, I gave up my badge and everything for this job. I heard it was supposed to be big, but so far all I've found out is that he's willing to get over his grudge if I help him out. But I don't know what I'm helping him with." Nick put his head in his hands, "it's just all too much, Tanya."

Tanya watched her friend wallow in his self pity, not wanting to intervene, she knew it would end up badly for the both of them. She had made her advances on her already, and he had rejected them. She had been replaced by a rabbit.

"I know I might sound pathetic. I know that. But I shouldn't brought Judy into this, I shouldn't have brought her here. I let my own ego get in my way, I wanted Croc to let me in so badly, I didn't care who I was hurting. I might not be a righteous cop, but she is, and I admire her for it. I fell for her Tanya, the same way I did for you." Nick said, catching the leopard's gaze and holding it.

"That was a long time ago, Nicholas, and you made it very clear to me that you are no longer interested." Tanya said.

"We both know it doesn't work. I mean you're great but why would you want to be with me? A con artist?" Nick asked.

"Because you saved me." Tanya said, instantly regretting it.

"Yeah, and look where you are now. I didn't save you Tanya, I damned you." Nick sighed.

Tanya looked down at her paws, letting out a deep breath, "I would've died, Nicholas. If you hadn't been there."

Nick reached out, putting his paw over Tanya's, "You would've saved yourself. You're the one who got yourself out of the apartment."

"But I stabbed him. I stabbed my own father." Tanya shook her head, but she found so much comfort in Nick's touch.

"Because you had to. If you didn't kill him he would've killed you. I knew the first time he hired me, when I walked into that apartment and seen you for the first time, I just knew the type of person he was. I made sure I botched the job, made no money from it. I actually lost a lot of money that day, and when I came to the apartment and found him on the floor I knew you had done the right thing. You were so easy to find, but I shouldn't have took you with me. I should have taken you to the police station. You wouldn't have gotten charged, it was complete self defence, but I was stupid and naïve and didn't trust any cops. You wouldn't be here, in this terrible place with these terrible people, if it weren't for me." Nick said.

A single tear rolled down Tanya's cheek, "I would be dead, Nicholas."

"Honestly, that might have been better that being stuck here."

Tanya wiped the tear away, and looked deep into Nick's eyes. Nick let her do so, he hoped that by appealing to her softer side, she would offer him some sort of information, but what she said next shocked him.

Tanya straightened herself up, pushing Nick's paw away, "You're undercover aren't you, Nicholas?"

Nick should've defended himself, told her she was crazy for thinking such a thing, but his jaw just dropped open, and he didn't have to say anything.

Something flashed in Tanya's eyes.

Nick jumped up, "Tanya please-"

"Will you help me?" She asked, pleading. "Help me get out of here. I'm trapped here, Nicholas."

Nick snapped back to himself, "Course I will! But you gotta' help me. I need to find out Croc's intentions and get Judy out of here. Can you help me with that."

Tanya nodded, "Yes, yes I can, Nicholas."

Nick let out a sigh of relief, and in a moment of happiness that he hadn't felt in what felt like forever, he gave Tanya a hug, the type he would give one of his guy friends.

Tanya closed her eyes for the second that the embrace lasted, taking in the softness of his fur and scent. After all this time, she finally felt at home.

But this home was not hers.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The Reunion

Saturday, 4:02pm

"Please tell me you've come to say that Judy has finally snapped." Mr Croc said, not looking up from his computer, but knowing Rocco had entered his office almost silently.

The black mamba cowered a little, "Not at all. Boss? D'ya think that maybe Nick would know something about the passwords?"

Croc stopped staring at his screen and shifted his glance to the snake, "The passwords are only a way to entice her. This is personal. I want to break her." He could feel the heat rising in his face, "I want to bring her to the lowest level possible, and then…"

Rocco waited patiently for his boss to unveil his plan. "And then, boss?"

The crocodile seemed to be spaced out in his own personal amusement, a smile on his lips, "All in good time, Rocco, all in good time. I think I'll take a trip down to visit our friend, see if I can get anything out of her."

(Scene Break)

"This way?" Nick asked, pointing to his left.

Tanya nodded as the took the left which led down another seemingly endless corridor. The pair had been searching for Croc for the best part of an hour, and Tanya had sworn she knew where he would be.

Nick was growing increasingly anxious and tired. All he wanted to do was hold Judy in his arms again and get her out of this insane situation.

"Perhaps we should take a break, Nicholas?" Tanya suggested as they reached a dead end.

Nick frowned, feeling like he was on a wild goose chase, and leaned against the wall. "I can't take a break. We need to find Judy, that's my priority."

Tanya's eyes flickered, "Well, let's go then." She said leading the way back down the corridor that she had sworn was the right way earlier.

Tanya was just about to go up a staircase that Nick hadn't had the chance to explore yet when he heard it. Or rather her. The very faint sound of Judy shouting. It echoed from behind a door two feet from Nick.

He ran to it as fast as his feet would take him, flinging the door open. There was nothing but darkness, but her cry came again. Squinting, he realised it was a staircase. His face lit up.

"C'mon" Nick said in a quieter voice.

Tanya grabbed Nick by the shoulder, pulling him back. "Maybe this is not the best idea, Nicholas. We should speak to Mr Croc first. You could get hurt-"

"Judy has already been through enough. Tanya I need to find her, I thought you knew that. Do you want to help me or not?" Nick snapped.

Tanya looked stunned, "I think this is something you need to do on your own. Come find me when you have her, it is clear you do not need me holding you back, Nicholas." She said, her accent thickening with clear frustration. She let go of the fox, mumbling something in Spanish as she turned away from Nick.

Nick didn't even look back, and ran lightly down the stairs, wishing his night vision was as good as his ancestors.

He didn't have the chance to curse the fact that evolution had left him almost blind in the darkness, or the fact that rabbits had retained her incredible hearing through the generations for some unknown reason.

He finally reached the bottom of the stairs, and followed the sounds of gradually building voices, down the dark corridor.

(Scene Break)

Every bone in Judy's body begged her to give up, to make the pain stop. It would take less than five breaths to tell them the passwords they so badly wanted. But what would that make her? Weak? A shameful cop?

That wasn't her.

She had been interrogated and starved as much as her body could take, but she couldn't give in.

It's not what Nick would have done.

Although she was physically in pain, nothing hurt more than the loss of Nick. It still hurt to think about him, his face, his humour, his charm. Her heart ached. All she wanted to do was to reach out, touch him, just one more time.

The door opened and Judy was surprised to see the crocodile himself enter the room, with Rocco on his tail.

"Well, Miss Hopps, how are we feeling today?" Croc asked with little care for her answer as he stopped in front of her.

Just glared at the Nick's murderer, saying nothing.

"I see. Still upset about your boyfriend's death?" He laughed, reaching into a bag the Judy had noticed he was carrying. "I understand that this is a traumatic time for you, but you have to understand that I am on a tight schedule, and your co-operation is vital. My good friend Rocco here tells me you haven't been co-operative in the slightest. Is that true?"

If Judy was less civilised she would have spat at the crime boss.

From the bag, Croc pulled out a metal chain.

"I think it's about time, Miss Hopps, that I try a different interrogation method." He said, taking in Judy's look of horror. "Rocco, if you would please help me."

Judy summoned whatever energy she could, but she couldn't even will herself to stand up. All she could do was pathetically try and push the snake off of her, but he was too strong.

He bit into her neck, and Judy blacked out, the sound of chains clinking loud in her ears but she was unable to do anything as the dark swallowed her up.

(Scene Break)

When Judy came to, she was surprised she was still alive. She had assumed that the chains were a way to weigh down her body when the dumped it in the ocean. She didn't feel like she had been poisoned, not that she had been poisoned before, but she had read case file after case file about animals who had been poisoned and kidnapped, and their accounts had always mentioned a searingly painful head, or extreme nausea. But Judy had been sure that Rocco had bit her…. Unless that's all he had done. She must've just passed out from the shock.

When she tried to move she realised she was bound by the chains Mr Croc had brought in the bag. He had secured the restraints on a hook in the ceiling- the hook was probably fitted for this very intention- and Judy was dangling a few feet from the ground.

She couldn't move.

"Let's try this again, Miss Hopps, what are the passwords to break into the main frame of the ZBI's security network?" Mr Croc said as he pulled Judy by her bounds up to his face as Rocco watched in amusement.

"I'll never tell you!" Judy said loudly, almost shouting. The survivor in her wanting to alert anyone to her possible fatal situation.

Croc asked the question again, but Judy zoned out as her ears twitched, there was a sound coming from somewhere outside of the cell. It sounded like footsteps travelling down stairs.

Mr Croc was looking intently at Judy, waiting on her to answer the question she failed to hear.

"No." She said, not caring if he knew that she had ignored him or not.

Croc grabbed her chin and squeezed it hard. "This is just the start of everything, Judy. You may feel close to death right now, but you have no idea what's coming, and telling me those passwords will make your whole life a hell of a lot easier. So why don't you do yourself a favour and help me out, and I will return the favour."

"I will never break my vow as an officer of the law!" Judy declared, although her body disagreed and was begging for her to surrender.

Croc raised his hand, pissed at her attitude and ready to punish her for being so damn noble, when suddenly the door swung open.

Judy let out a cry. A cry of pure sadness and pure disbelief.

Was that Nick?!

It couldn't be. She watched him get shot. She seen the blood. She had been grieving. The fox stood for a moment, taking in his surroundings, his eyes searching for one person.

Judy's heart hammered as she stared at him, he looked exactly like Nick, the same type of shirt, the angle of his ears, the slant of his nose. Their eyes met. His eyes were big, wide and green but still had the layer of cool over them.

It was Nick.

"Carrots!" Nick cried in relief, charging towards Croc.

"Nick?" Judy said quietly, then louder and louder, "Nick! Nick!" Her eyes welled up with all kinds of emotions.

Rocco stopped the fox in his path, as Croc watched the scene unfold with curiosity, but he still had his claws on Judy's face.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rocco asked, flashing his black mouth as a warning.

"Stand down Rocco. I think Nick and I need to have a chat." Croc said, letting go of Judy much to her own relief.

Nick shook his head, "There's nothing to talk about. The deal is off, and I'm taking Judy back home to where she belongs. You can keep me but I shouldn't have brought her into this."

Mr Croc's eyes widened in understanding, "Oh, I see how it is." He grinned looking from Nick to Judy, resting his eyes on the bunny as he spoke, "I offered you everything Nick, a chance at redemption, and yet you choose love over opportunity."

He watched Judy's reaction, frowning in embarrassment.

Nick ignored it as best he could, "Listen, Croc, let's not involve her. This was never about her." He said worriedly.

Croc considered his words, "That's true. She was not a part of this, not until she shut down Bellwhether's plans and therefore cost me millions. And I could've dealt with that if it was just one 'do-gooder' who was only doing their job, but who else was she working with? None other that Nicholas P Wilde, the fox whose stupid mistakes landed my brother in prison for life. So yes Nick, it wasn't about her, until you came into her life. Just think, if you had stayed away from her, she wouldn't be in this mess right now. And I hope you feel very bad about it, especially about what's about to happen." The crocodile nodded to Rocco who recognised the signal and grinned with delight.

Nick didn't have a chance to even move before Rocco had wrapped himself around Judy's neck and started tightening.

She gasped, her air supply suddenly scarce. Her arms tried hard to reach up and pull the snake off of her.

She could hear Nick shouting, but Croc was holding him back, yelling at him about the fact that it's all his fault, and all she had to do to stop it was tell him the passwords.

Judy, not wanting to die there and then without having another conversation with Nick. All she wanted to do was hug him, and there was no way she was going to leave the world without holding him once more.

"Z…T…P" Judy wheezed.

"Boss!" Rocco called, "I think she's saying the password!"

Croc, who now had a hold of Nick, smiled, "loosen your grip on her then."

Rocco did so, and Judy spluttered, gulping down fresh oxygen.

Nick snarled, hating that he could do nothing to help her.

"ZTPAMP29" Judy said in her broken voice, "KRP11RF99. That's it, that's them."

Her voice was obviously damaged from the pressure, and swallowed felt almost impossible and extremely painful.

Mr Croc grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at Nick. "Now, how hard was that?" He laughed, and yanked the chains down from the ceiling, making Judy fall to the ground with a thump in a clammer of chains.

"I'll give you some time alone" Croc said, gesturing for Rocco to leave before he let Nick go to assure his second hand man safety, and then he himself left, pleased with his progress.

As soon as Croc let go of Nick, he scurried to the chains covering Judy. He yanked them away, to find her lying curled up unconscious.

He stroked her forehead, unable to comprehend how much danger he had put her in, he mentally kicked himself.

Judy's eyes flickered open for a second, "Nick?" She whispered, her voice hoarse.

"I'm here Carrots. And I'm so sorry, they're gonna' pay for what they've done to you." He promised.

She managed a slight smile, "Never let them see that they get to you." She said and then drifted out of consciousness once again.

Nick was left, staring at her unconscious body, still stroking her delicate fur, "Don't worry, Carrots, I won't."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- The Fight

The cool liquid caressed Judy's lips and brought her back into reality. She coughed, spluttering some of the water down herself.

"Easy tiger." Nick joked softly, holding the rabbit's head.

She sat herself up, with Nick's help.

She could smell food straight away, and although her partner being alive should have been the greatest news to her at that moment, all she could think of was satisfying the crunching hunger in her stomach.

Nick handed her the plate of carrots, he smirked at the irony, and she scoffed it eagerly. When she was finished, she collapsed back, leaning against the cool wall, and finally looked at Nick. Really looked at Nick. She looked at his dry fur and worn down eyes.

"You're alive!" She cried out, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah I am" He smiled, holding the bunny in his safe arms. He was never letting her go again, "but I think I might have blown our cover."

Judy sat back, "I don't care. You're here, and you're safe, and we are going to get out of this together." She said, always the optimist, although her purple eyes were loosing their vibrancy, and her smile withered.

"Wait till I get my hands on that Rocco. He is going to pay for nearly killing you." Nick snarled. "He hasn't hurt you has he?"

Judy shook her head, she wouldn't admit it, but she enjoyed this density side if Nick. He was probably open to the idea of killing someone to keep her safe, nobody had ever cared about her that much. "Don't be rash, Nick. He didn't hurt me, I was just starving, but I'm fine, and you're not going to anything to put us in anymore danger. If you tried to pick a fight with that snake we will probably never see Zootopia again."

"He tried to choke you." Nick pointed out.

"But he didn't" Judy smiled.

"You know they're going to be very annoyed that you gave them the password to Clawhauser's personal desktop, and not the main frame of the ZPD." Nick remarked. He had to admit though, it was smart if the bunny's part.

"I know. Poor Clawhauser, it took him long enough to learn that password, he had it written in every notebook, I'm guessing that's how you noticed it?" Judy asked Nick, inching closer to him for warmth.

"Smart bunny" He grinned, ruffling her ears.

They sat in silence for about a minute, enjoying each other's company. Breathing in sync. It felt so normal. It felt right.

Just the two of them, alone.

Judy looked up at Nick, about to say something, when the door opened and Rocco slid in.

Something snapped in a Nick when he seen the black mamba slither in. He felt Judy tense up ever so slightly beside him, and he knew instantly that the legless creature scared her, even if it was only a little, he still scared the bravest person he knew.

He launched himself at the snake, teeth bared, ready to snap his head off. Judy screamed his name, yelling at him to stop, but he didn't stop, he couldn't.

Rocco seen his attacker and bared his fangs, venom already dripping from them.

Nick sank his teeth into the snake's body, Rocco yelped and slid right under the fox, rising to Nick's neck and readying himself to kill the animal with a single bite.

Judy had managed to pull her still queasy body over to the fight, and was trying desperately to pull Nick off of the snake.

"Nick stop it!" Please Nick!" She begged but it was no use.

Rocco was just about to bite Nick's neck when Mr Croc stepped into the room, took one look at what was going on, and with his giant hand, pulled Nick by the scruff of his neck off of Rocco, shaking his head in disappointment.

Rocco hissed frantically, trying to regain himself.

"Honestly, Nick, I can't believe how much you've changed. And for what? A dumb bunny?" Croc remarked, while Nick realised how out of character that was for him. He looked at Judy with sorry eyes, while Croc dragged him out of the cell. Rocco left with them, and Judy was once again left alone, without her partner at her side.

(Scene break)

Monday, 2:12am

Judy feared the worst for Nick. She hadn't heard from him, or anyone else, since the fight, and time was marching wearingly on.

She couldn't deal with losing Nick again.

She curled up in her cold bed, repeating Croc's words in her head again and again: "I can't believe how much you've changed. For what? A dumb bunny?"

Had Nick really changed for the good because of her? Had she had that much of an influence on him?

She warmed herself of the ludicrous thought of the two being intimate. Just rarely let these thoughts into her brain, but the odd occasion that she did let her mind wander, she was filled with all sorts of emotion.

She could still remember the first time she felt attracted to Nick. It was during their showdown with Bellwhether, and she wasn't sure if it was because of the pressure of the situation, the fact he was protecting her, or the sheer primal aspect of it all, but when Nick faked going savage, she felt her ears prick up. The fur on her arms stood up. She had known it was all pretend, and they had planned t together, but when she was watching him come for her, with that hunger in his eyes, she really felt like she could've just lay down and let him take her. The bite was a nice added extra, and Judy bit her lip and the memory. Sometimes she liked to rub the tiny marks his teeth had left on her. Like he had marked her.

She stopped thinking about that particular time, feeling her heart rate pick up and wanting her mind to think of anything else. But it wouldn't let her.

She skimmed through all the times that she had felt attracted to her partner. At first it was a few times a week, but now it was a few times per hour. It could be anything that made her heart flutter and her cheeks flush. Sometimes it was when he loosened his tie, pulling his collar buttons down. Other times it was the cheeky looks he would give her, the way he would cook his head to the side. She loved every movement he done.

Nothing was better than when he hugged her though. Having his arms around her made Judy's head spin, her knees weak. When she could feel his chest rise and fall against her cheek, she never wanted to let go.

Her chain of thought was rudely interrupted by loud noises from through the wall.

Judy's excellent hearing, as well as the small vent on the wall, made it easy for her to hear everything that was being said in the cell adjacent to her.

The voices were unfamiliar, "Enjoy your stay, but I doubt the boss will keep you long, after what you done to Rocco." The voice said.

Judy knew it was Nick who was the prisoner. The captors left the cell, Judy could hear their footsteps and then the door slam.

"Nick?" Judy called, her mouth close to the wall so nobody else's would hear her.

"Carrots?" Nick asked, amazement in his voice. He hadn't expected to be able to hear anyone in the cell. Usually cells were created for solitary confinement, but he wasn't complaining.

Judy frowned, something sounded off with his voice. "Nick what's wrong?"

There was a long pause, and she heard Nick sigh.

"They're pissed at me, Carrots." His voice was muffled, Judy could hear every breath as if it were hitting off of plastic or metal.

Then he said possibly the most heartbreaking sentence Judy had ever heard Nick say. His voice was heavy, and she could swear she heard tears welling up.

"They put a muzzle on me."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- The Talk

"Oh Nick! I'm so sorry!" Judy said quietly, he mouth close to the wall so that the fox could hear her. She heard him sigh.

"It's my own fault, Carrots. I shouldn't have attacked Rocco. He's a venomous snake, and I thought I could up against him." Nick sighed.

Judy closed her eyes, "Why did you attack him? It was like you had gone savage." She couldn't shake the image of Nick pouncing on the snake, couldn't forget her attraction to him in that moment, how primal he was.

"He nearly killed you, Judy."

Nick almost never said Judy's name, and when he did, he said it so delicately, so softly that it made Judy's knees weak.

"Besides, someone had to teach him a lesson" Nick added.

"You're the only person who has ever defended me like that, Nick. I don't think there is anyone else in the world who would go up against the most poisonous breed of snake in my honour. I don't think I can ever thank you enough." Judy smiled.

She heard Nick shuffle in his position. "Carrots?" He said.

Judy lay back on her bed, "yes?"

"This whole thing with Croc, he's only wanting to make break you down to your lowest point. He blames you for something. But now I've given him enough reason to hate me again. I mean I sent his brother to prison, and now I've deceived him. He might kill me, for real this time. And I don't want to die without being completely honest with you." Nick's voice wavered a little. Judy could sense he was nervous.

Her own heartbeat picked up the pace.

"What is it, Nick?" She was herself nervous to ask, but excitement coursed through her blood.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship, I really don't Carrots- Judy, but-" Nick took a deep breath whilst Judy held hers, "I think-" he coughed, clearly constricted by the muzzle. "I think, no- not think- I know that I like you."

Judy held in her gasp of joy.

"I mean I've always admired you, and sure I liked you like a friend at one point, but honestly that didn't last long. I like you more than a friend. I'm sorry, I know it's wrong. Heck, a bunny and a fox could never but-"

Judy cut in, "I'm in love with you Nick." She said, loudly and proudly. She was no longer scared or embarrassed. She was happy to finally be saying the words out loud.

She waited for her partner to respond, hearing him breathing heavily in the adjacent cell.

She began to worry. Had that been too much? Had she overstepped the line? Had that not been what he was wanting to hear?

Finally, Nick spoke, sounding happier than he ever had, "Really?"

"Yes. It's true" Judy answered, trying to keep as much professionalism as possible.

"Well, would you look at how that turned out" She could hear Nick's grin. "My question is who fell for who first? My bet is on you, Carrots."

And he was back to being old Nick. Even though he was in a jail cell with a muzzle over his mouth and almost certain death awaiting him.

Judy smiled, "I really doubt it."

Nick chuckled, "So what are we going to do now?"

Judy sighed, "I don't know. Can we be together? Would society accept that? I've seen a few mixed species relationships and think of the amount that we have dealt with at the ZPD, all the hate crimes. Remember that one man who was beaten up by the women's father because he was a lion and she was a tiger? They were a closer species match then we are. I mean foxes used to hunt and eat rabbits."

"I honesty don't know what is going to happen, Carrots. But I think we should focus up on how we're going to get out of this place first." Nick pointed out.

"We probably should." Judy agreed.

"I'm going to try my best to get out of this cell and see you again Carrots. At least one more time."

"Nick!" Judy shouted, "Don't you dare talk like that. I've lost you once, and that alone was too much for me. We are going to get out of this together, as always. I believe in us. I believe in you."

She heard Nick's voice gradually become slower and she could tell he was falling asleep, "You're one of the only people who ever has Carrots."

Judy smiled to herself, closing her eyes and feeling the wave of sleep about to submerge her. She was almost about to fall asleep when Nick said one last thing before he himself fell asleep.

"I love you, Carrots."

Judy felt the biggest burst of happiness she had ever experienced, and let that joy overtake her entire being as she fell into the most glorious sleep she had ever had.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- The Short Lived Reunion

Judy jumped awake when she heard the loud, gruff voice of Mr Croc. At first, in her disoriented state she thought he was in her cell, approaching her with anger and hostility. She was surprised to find herself alone in her concrete box.

It was a few seconds before she realised that the voice was actually coming from next door.

Her stomach dropped.

Nick.

She held her breath as she listened intently to the words of the crocodile.

"Well, well, well. Nicholas Wilde, what to do with you." Mr Croc said, Judy could hear his smug face grin.

"I think we should just kill him boss. Get it over and done with." Another voice said- Rocco.

"No, not at all. That would be merciful. And I do not grant people mercy, especially not two faced, sly foxes like this one." Croc said, a sinister tone slipping into his voice. "You know where to take him."

All Judy heard after that was scratching, like Nick was trying to grip onto the walls, grunting off two bears and then the slam of a door.

Once again, she was all alone and feared for Nick's life.

"Nick!" She shouted through the vent, "Nick, I will find you! Hang on, okay?! I won't give up!"

The door to her own cell then opened as the final words slipped out of her mouth. Two of Croc's men grabbed her by her petite shoulders and dragged her out of the cell before she knew what was happening.

She tried to fight against them, but her skill at the academy and as a cop was agility and not strength. When she was brought out to the hallway she looked frantically around for her partner, but he was gone.

Still squirming in the arms of her captors, she pulled and kicked, but her efforts were hopeless as she was pulled down the dark hallway.

Finally, Croc's men threw the exhausted bunny into a large warehouse-like room.

She lay on the floor for a few moments to allow her breath to come back. The concrete cold against her frail body.

"Carrots?" She heard the familiar voice remark. "Carrots?!" She felt strong arms pull her up and embrace her in a warm hug. "I thought I'd never see you again." Nick said, holding the bunny tight against him.

"You haven't gone soft on me, have you Nick?" Judy smiled as the fox finally let go.

They were still in close proximity to one another, their muzzles close.

Judy's heart skipped a beat. This was it, this was going to be their first kiss. Under such terrible circumstances, on the edge of death, held captive, with only one another to comfort. It was almost too dramatic to be true.

Just as Judy lifted herself up to the fox, he turned his face briskly away. "So what do you think this place is? And why has Croc thrown us in here?"

Disappointed, Judy's ears lowered, her eyes swept the room. There was nothing but tall empty shelves. She looked at Nick with violet, sad eyes, "I think he's going to kill us…" Her voice trailed off.

"Well, he's gonna' have to go through me first." Nick said defensively, holding Judy's shoulder, "I'm not letting anything happen to you while I'm still breathing."

Judy smiled, tears welling up. Nobody had ever said anything like that to her. Nobody had ever been willing to put their lives on the line for her. Nick truly was nothing like the fox stereotype, and she loved him for it.

"Nick-" She started but was unable to finish her sentence as a dart flew past Nick's face and landed in Judy's neck.

"Judy!" Nick cried in despair as Judy collapsed onto the ground, gasping and spasming. He pulled her onto his lap and laid her on her back so that she could breathe. Her eyes were rolling back and alarmingly showing the whites of her eyes. Nick's eyes quickly found the culprit.

"Oh isn't this sweet?!" Croc remarked, holding the dart gun, "this little scene has a very 'Romeo-and-Juliet-feel to it."

"What have you done to her?!" Nick growled, holding the bunny's shivering body close to his.

"You really aren't worthy of your title, Detective." Croc tutted, pacing forward, "Still haven't worked out my 'big plan' have you?"

Nick fought back the urge to pounce on the crocodile and rip his face to shreds.

"Think about it. What is your bunny friend here's biggest arrest. What put her on the map as the hero of Zootopia?" Croc taunted.

"The Bellwhether scheme?" Nick asked, looking worriedly from Judy to Croc, "What has that got to do with anything?"

Croc shook his head in disappointment, "Do you honestly think that little sheep came up with the whole idea herself? Who do you think supplied her most of the poison? Who do you think needed many predators gone so their business could thrive? Bellwhether and I , you could say were business partners."

"So you're angry at Judy for putting a stop to your plans?" Nick asked, while Judy squirmed less and less.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that she got that dreadful Bellwhether out of the way.

I was actually going to kill her, so really Judy actually saved her life, but yes. You see I only needed Bellwhether as the distraction. She thought she had all the power, but I was pulling the strings the whole time. I didn't want control over just anyone, I wanted control over any and every species. Once Bellwhether was in charge I was going to threaten her with this special serum I have here-" He held up a vial in his hand, "to get her to change some policies and appoint me as ruler of Zootopia and then because I'm such a bad guy, plunge this terrible little vial of chemicals into her blood stream. After it worked its magic, I'd have no choice but to order her to be killed on site."

Croc's story didn't properly add up in Nick's head. "Why would she need to be killed on site? What's in that vial?"

Croc grinned, "Why don't you ask your bunny friend?"

Nick looked down and Judy in his lap. She was still twitching but when her eyes sprung open, the usual bright, beautiful violet had been replaced with nothing but black. Instinctively, Nick pushed her off of him.

She opened her mouth, teeth bared.

A conversation Nick and Judy had once had rang out in Nick's ears as he stared at the body of the Judy he had known replaced by this terrifying beast. Judy had once said to him "It's not like a bunny could go savage."

Nick's heart shattered, he wished she had been right, but somehow Croc had done it. He had formulated a way to make prey become evil.

Croc seemed to be enjoying the site. "So my question is; Nicholas Wilde, are you going to kill the girl you love to save your own life? Or are you going to let her kill you when there's nothing left of the old her inside?"

Nick didn't have a chance to register the ultimatum Croc had voiced, as Judy was speeding towards him at full speed.

Judy was gone. She had been replaced by this hungry animal, with her claws out and her eyes wild.

The bunny couldn't understand the loud, heart wrenching cries of her prey as he shouted, "Carrots! Carrots, it's me, Carrots please! Carrots- No!"

(Authors Note: Okay quick note from me I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to write but I literally could not think of a way to bring this part to life but I am so grateful for your patience with this. Again I would like to thank everyone reading this story and for putting up with my very, very late updates. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm hoping to have the next one up as soon as possible.)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- The Attack

Nick winced in pain as the monster possessing Judy sank it's jagged teeth into his arm. He kicked and pushed, eventually peeling the savage rabbit off of him and throwing it as far away from him as possible.

"Let's make this more interesting, huh?" Croc smiled from his safe circle of body guards. "Here." He said, sliding a gun across the floor.

Nick looked warily at the gun, his mind trying to process every possible outcome and action plan. He could take the gun and shoot her. It was a possible option, he might've even be doing her a favour, but he just couldn't. Even if there wasn't a single shred of Judy left inside of this beast, even though he highly believed she was still in there somewhere, there was no way he could ever kill it because it still looked like her. His Judy. The bunny that stole the fox's heart.

He could, however, use the gun in a more admirable way. He had no chance of getting a clear shot at Croc, and Croc had made sure of that. To him this was just entertainment, it was all nothing but a show.

The only other person he could use the weapon on was himself. He would rather that he was the one to do it. He couldn't let Judy have murder on her conscience.

But what if she came to?

Was he really prepared to take his own life to spare Judy from doing so, but in the process leading to her waking up to find him dead?

That was going to be the case either way. Judy was either going to wake up to Nick's dead body by her own hand, by his hand, or she wasn't going to wake up at all.

Nick's head was spinning.

Eventually he reached for the gun. At the sight of the movement, the wild bunny came charging towards him.

At first he held the weapon out at her, pointing it at her small body. She stopped suddenly at the sight of the gun, like she knew what it was.

Nick prayed that was a sign that Judy was in there, trying to take back control of her body.

"Judy," Nick's voice came out shaking and unsteady, he cleared his throat and closed his eyes to stop his hands from shaking. He tuned out the shouting and whistling from Croc's spectators and focused on speaking from the heart. "Carrots, I don't know if you can hear me in there, but I need to try. You need to fight this, fight this urge to kill. I mean, I know you want to kill me most of the time, and maybe I shouldn't tease you as much, but I can't help it, because you're so damn adorable when you're pissed." He searched the animal's eyes from his position, they were almost familiar and a lot less primal than before. He could almost see the small specs of purple returning. "Carrots, you're the strongest mammal I know, especially for your size. And I care very deeply for you. I used to be so cold and honestly never believed in love because, let's be honest, who would love a sly fox? But somehow you seen past that, you seen me for the person I am, and you know what, Carrots? Right now I can see the person you are. Behind that crazy, animalistic mask, you're in there. Judy Hopps I can see you. Because if you weren't still there, then I'd already be dead. So I'm asking you Judy, from the bottom of my heart, to regain control of that body, and stop me from doing this."

He cocked the gun, hearing Croc's men inhale excitedly, and then there confusion when he pulled the gun up to his own head, his finger on the trigger.

"We're not going to play their game, Carrots. I won't let you kill me, and I won't kill you. C'mon, I know you're in there." Nick pleaded as the bunny twitched and twisted, clearly trying to restrain herself from attacking.

To Nick's horror, Judy flung herself in Nick's direction, and knocked the gun out of Nick's hand before he had the chance to use it.

Pinned to the ground, Nick truly did fear the bunny on top of him. She went straight for his neck,

"I forgive you, Carrots." Nick said before she struck, wanting his last words to ring with truth and if in the chance that there was a greater being up there, that they would see that this truly was not her fault.

He expected to feel searing pain when the bunny went for his neck, but frowned when he felt nothing but the gentle brush of soft lips.

"Play along." Judy whispered.

Nick has to stop himself from grinning like a Cheshire Cat as he began to fake his death- again.

His Judy was back, and as clever as ever.

Judy stayed on top of Nick as he dramatically played the tragic part. She had only snapped out of her trance a minute ago, so from the corner of her eye she tried to pin point how she would retrieve the gun and then get a shot at Croc.

Finally Nick stopped fake dying, giving Judy the chance to take centre stage.

Croc began to slow clap, "Bravo, Bravo. That was dramatic I have to say. What did you think, boys? It is sad that he thought that she would somehow just snap out of it. How bizarre is that?"

Seizing her moment, Judy jumped off of Nick's 'corpse' and grabbed the gun, taking no time at all to point it at Croc's circle of guards.

Croc's jaw almost hit the ground. "How? That's impossible… I shot you with a dart… You should be savage now? It doesn't just stop working!" He growled.

Nick took that opportunity to sit up dramatically and get to his feet.

"You too?" Croc said in disbelief, "you could've at least killed him before you regained yourself." He scoffed.

Nick leaned an elbow on Judy's shoulder, happy to finally be close to her once again, "Can I call this a hustle, Sweetheart? Or does this not count?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- The Love Triangle

"Well, this is another interesting turn of events." Croc observed, quickly masking his rage, "but you must know that that gun has only one bullet. So, even if you shot at me, my men would block it."

Judy gave herself a few seconds, allowing her heartbeat to return to a normal pace. In her head, she quickly evaluated her situation and was crushed when she realised the odds were still stacked against her. She could see no way out.

Croc started laughing, and she heard Nick tense up as his anger grew.

Reaching out her left paw, Judy searched for Nick's and was grateful when she felt the soft brush of his fur against hers. Taking a second to regain her confidence, she thought of all her training in such situations. She knew the odds were very much against her, not only because of her small size and statute but also because of the fact that she was well and truly outnumbered. Perhaps if she had higher ground, or maybe if she had a different angle the shot would be much easier. Then again, it was completely against the ZPD's code to shoot an unarmed animal, but Croc's men were armed, so technically that made him a threat too, right?

"Tic toc, bunny." Croc grinned, thinking he had won. The smile was however quickly wiped off of his face when shots fired into his safe circle. He ducked as his men looked expectantly at Judy, who was just as dumbfounded as they were.

Shifting their gaze, Croc's men looked over to the opposite side of the warehouse, where more and more rapid fire bullets were coming from.

Judy was pushed to the side by a protective Nick, who moved in front of her to keep her safe. She, of course did not let him be so silly, and pulled him over to an abandoned shelf cabinet to take cover as the seemingly never ending gun battle took place.

From their protected area, Nick and Judy glanced up at the balcony area from where the bullets were flying from.

"Can you see who it is?" Nick shouted over the loud gunfire.

Judy shook her head, "No. Maybe it's the ZPD?" Judy suggested.

Nick considered the possibility for a moment but quickly disregarded it, neither he or Judy had had any contact with the ZPD since going undercover, and the location was top secret. "Probably not." Nick stretched his neck out to try and catch a glimpse of the shooter. Many of Croc's men were down, but the attacker had ensured to not hit them in the chest, but rather in the legs to render them immobile.

The remaining two guards continued to fire until their guns made the sound that signalled that they were out of ammunition. Realising their defeat the two dropped their weapons and sprinted for the exit, leaving their wounded associates, and their unarmed boss behind them.

It was then that the shooter made themselves known, stepping out of the shadows, Tanya revealed herself, a devilish smile on her lips.

Nick grinned gratefully and Judy turned to him, the same expression on her face.

Clasping paws, Nick and Judy rose from their hiding spot as Tanya made her way to the ground level.

Croc held his hands up defensively, "Now, you don't want to do anything rash."

Nick raised an eyebrow, "Do anything rash? You've got to be kidding me."

"I should kill you right now." Tanya remarked when she reached the ground level, her gun pointed at the crocodile. She smiled at Nick, but the smile soon faded when she clocked Nick's paw holding Judy's.

"Thank you, Tanya, for saving our lives." Judy said.

Tanya completely ignored Judy, however, and turned her attention to Mr Croc. "I thought you said that the bunny would be taken care of?" She hissed.

Judy's grip tightened on Nick's as Nick felt his stomach drop. "Come again?" Nick said, completely bewildered, "Tanya, what are you talking about?"

The beautiful leopard fluttered her long eyelashes at the fox. "Don't you see, Nicholas? I could never be with you while your precious bunny is still around. With her out of the picture we can be together. That's truly what you want, Nicholas. You want to be with me, the bunny is nothing but a distraction."

"So what, you had some sort of deal with Croc?!" Nick growled, defensively pushing Judy back a little to protect her. Tanya was holding a gun and apparently had a death wish on Judy.

"She did, until she double-crossed me." Croc complained. "I'm clearly no longer a part in this, so if you would kindly let me go, I have no business in this ridiculous love triangle that is going on here."

"You're not going anywhere, Croc, apart from jail!" Judy reminded the crocodile. She felt like she hadn't said much in the last five minutes, and didn't want to fall into the harsh soft bunny stereotype again.

"Now, now bunny." Tanya said in a soft yet menacing voice, "Mr Croc is right, he has no business left."

The crocodile smiled, "You're a smart girl, Tanya. I'll see myself out-"

A bullet hit Mr Croc directly in the chest. Tanya did not flinched as she watched her boss fall to the floor, instantly dead from the blow from her gun.

Judy gasped as Nick's jaw dropped. "Tanya!" He shouted, "You just murdered him! In front of two officers. He was unarmed, what were you thinking?!" Nick shouted, unable to believe what he just witnessed.

The wounded guards had crawled away in agony from the scene, and there was nobody but the three of them left in the room.

Tanya began to laugh at her ludicrous crime. As Tanya laughed, Nick seen it as the ample opportunity to grab one of the weapons discarded by the guards. He bent down while the leopard's attention wasn't on him, "He deserved it, Nicholas. Oh, and don't even think about picking up that gun at your feet."

Nick froze, his fingers where brushing the gun, a few more seconds and he would have had it in his grasp. He put his hands up defensively. His training had taught him how to manage a hostage situation, and the rules are that you comply with who his holding the weapon. Usually, in a situation like this not everyone leaves with their lives. He did not want that to happen. Croc was already dead, his eyes still open but the life lost in them. His mouth was slightly a gap, like he was silently screaming. It was true that Nick hated the crocodile, and that maybe a few years ago he would've wished him dead, but things were different now, Judy had changed him and now Nick would never want someone dead, no matter how badly they had mistreated him. That's why he was surprised when he felt a painful sting when he realised Croc was dead, and he would never truly pay for his crimes. Sure, he was dead and would never be able to commit another crime ever, but he'd never have to time to reflect and possibly apologise. Tanya had robbed him of his basic animal rights.

"Okay, I've no weapon on me." Nick said, discarding his plan to grab the gun.

Judy had been very quiet and had been watching the scene unfold. She didn't know how they were going to get out of this one. Nick had let go of her when he had attempted to get the gun, and even though she was right behind him, she felt so alone, so detached from the world around her. She put her hand on Nick's leg, just to feel some sort of contact. If she were going to die, after everything they'd been through, she wanted to be close to him. Tanya had a crazy look in her eyes, but Judy couldn't help but sympathise with her. Obviously, Croc had done a lot of emotional damage on the leopard and Nick was probably the only good thing in her life, and Judy had in a way robbed Tanya of having a shot with Nick. She was lonely, and scared, and she felt this was the only way to go. To kill Judy and live happily ever after with Nick. But that wouldn't happen, because Nick would never be with her if she were to kill Judy. But Tanya still thought that, right?

"Nick, Tanya is right. This could never work, you and I." Judy said, "A fox and a bunny, it's just impossible, but you and Tanya, you would make the perfect couple."

Nick didn't dare turn round to look at Judy in case Tanya decided to pull the trigger while he had his back turned. He knew what Judy was doing, clever bunny. He knew he had to play along with this bizarre story.

Tanya looked expectantly at Nick.

Nick sighed, "She's right, Tanya. Sure, I have feelings for Judy, but look at her, she's not you."

Okay, that stung Judy a little, but she understood that Nick knew how to get around Tanya, and trusted him to say whatever he had to in order to save their lives.

Nick edged his way forward, "What we had was so primal, Tanya. I think I was afraid, I mean all I cared about was getting away from here, and I didn't want to take you with me because I was terrified that I had fallen for you. I knew about your reputation and the type of guys that you had before me, and I couldn't compete with them. Now look where I am, look how much of a step down I've taken, because I knew that I could never be with another animal like you."

Nick was now in front of the leopard, and she had lowered her gun a little. She stared right into Nick's eyes, searching them for the truth.

Nick knew what he had to do in order to draw her attention away from the gun for a couple of seconds.

Judy hadn't moved from her spot, and her whole body pulsed with jealousy, even though she knew all this was fake, she could see how close the pair were standing, but she was grateful that in a few seconds she'd have the advantage and hop over to get the gun out of Tanya's hand. She wouldn't even need to watch the kiss.

Nick leaned in.

This was it, Judy thought, ready to run.

Tanya pushed Nick back slightly, and Nick frowned in confusion.

"Do you really think that I am that stupid, Nicholas?" Tanya asked, "I'm so disappointed, Nicholas." She tutted. Then she moved her left hand around to Nick's back and pushed him into her, pushing his lips to hers, while her right hand raised the gun.

Nick was so caught off guard with the kiss that it took him a moment to realise what was going on. And he was still caught up in the embrace when he heard the gunshot and Judy's loud cry of shock.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- The Unexpected Ally

Nick pushed the leopard off of him and ran straight to Judy. How could he have been so stupid?

Why did he let himself get caught up in that?

He was confused to see that Judy was still standing. Her paw over her mouth in shock.

"Where are you hit?!" Nick asked, his voice straining as he tried to fight the panic inside of him. He knelt down beside Judy, who didn't answer him, he ran his paws over her chest, searching for the bullet wound but found nothing.

"Nick." Judy finally spoke, her voice nothing but a whisper. She pointed at where Tanya had been standing. Nick eyes moved to where Judy was pointing, Tanya was on the ground, clutching her chest.

Nick and Judy instantly ran to Tanya's side. Judy scanned the room, trying to see where the shot had come from. She had thought when she heard the gunshot that it was from Tanya, and she had closed her eyes, ready for the impact. She didn't want the last thing she seen to be the fox she loved kissing another animal. She had been more than shocked when she found herself unharmed and seen the leopard falling to the ground. She should've alerted Nick sooner, but she had been selfish and wanted to reassure herself that the kiss between Nick and Tanya was only a tactic to try and get the gun off of her. Judy had to know that Nick still cared about her. It had been a bad move on her account, and now Tanya was bleeding out at her feet.

"Go, go, go!" A loud male voice shouted as Nick knelt beside the leopard. All of a sudden heavy footsteps pounded on the steps coming down to the ground level. Judy recognised some of them, including Chief Bogo, but many of the animals were ones she had never seen before.

Tanya's breath was coming out sharply.

"Why did you do this, Tanya?" Nick asked, "We could've gotten you out of here."

Tanya winced, "Love, Nicholas." Her breath juddered and then stopped completely, her eyes closing for the last time.

Nick swallowed down the sick feeling that was climbing up his throat.

Tanya was dead.

(Scene Break)

Nick didn't really want the shock blanket that had been placed on his shoulders, but he hadn't protested it. He was sitting in the now deceased Croc's office while the ZPD investigated the warehouse. Judy was beside him, and he was thankful that she wasn't pushing him to talk. They had been through a lot in the last few days.

Chief Bogo sat directly across from them having just heard Judy's explanation that Croc was going to start using the Nighthowlers to control his enemies and anyone he wanted to. They would both have to do a lot of paperwork at some point, but all Nick wanted to do right now was get out of this place and never come back.

"The only thing I'm confused about, Sir, is how you found us? Our tracker chips were removed when we first arrived." Judy said thoughtfully.

"About that." Chief Bogo said, getting to his feet, "There's someone you should probably meet formally." He crossed the room and left for a moment before returning with a familiar animal bringing up his rear.

Nick frowned deeply, and glanced at Judy, who was gasped in shock.

"Let me just start by saying that the two of you almost ruined a ten year long operation, and almost blew my cover in the process." Rocco said, slithering in. "Special Agent Rocco Mamba with the ZBI."

"Are you being serious?" Nick said in disbelief, "After all these years?"

Rocco nodded, "Yes." He had seen Judy tense up when he had come in, "Officer Hopps, I want to offer you my sincerest apology for the way I was forced to behave while I was undercover. If it is any consolation, I haven't, nor would I ever, kill an innocent animal. I almost had to pull out at that point. Thank you, though, for helping us stop Mr Croc."

"Thank you for keeping me alive." Judy said, still trying to soak all of this in. She was safe now, but it would take some time to fully get over this whole fiasco.

"Nick." Rocco addressed the fox, "I hope there's no bad blood between us."

"You saved our lives." Nick pointed out, "We're good."

Rocco tilted his head in a nod of appreciation, "Well, I have to get going. The paperwork for this one isn't going to be a walk in the park. You've got yourself a great partner there, Nick."

Nick grinned and looked at Judy who was blushing but smiling happily, "Oh, I know I do." Nick said, not taking his eyes off of Judy.

(Scene Break)

After being assessed by the paramedics, Nick and Judy were instructed to go home. They did as they were told and a member of the ZBI drove them away from the house of horrors.

Neither Nick nor Judy looked back to watch the huge building disappear into the distance.

"Where am I dropping you off then?" The driver asked, glancing in his rearview mirror.

Nick instantly gave his address and turned to Judy before she could even say anything, "I'm not leaving you on your own." He stated quickly and Judy smiled warmly at him.

She moved her head so it leaned on Nick's shoulder, feeling the deep inhales and exhales of his breathing. She didn't want to think about anything other than the feel of his heartbeat. She couldn't quite get her head round the fact that she had witnessed two people die in front of her, or the fact that she had nearly killed Nick. Or that she herself had almost died. It didn't feel real. Nothing did, except the feel of the fox beside her.

Judy was still amazed that she and Nick were sort of a couple now. That Nick had felt the same way about her all this time, and they had been tiptoeing around their feelings instead of talking about it. It shouldn't have taken them the risk of death for them to admit what they truly meant to each other.

She stretched out her arm and pulled Nick's face to hers, laying a soft kiss on his lips.

Nick was surprised but didn't object, they both needed this. Nick glanced at the driver to see if he was watching the embrace and closed his eyes when he found that he was only watching the road. Nick brought his paw behind Judy's head and held her gently.

When they stopped to breath, they kept their faces close together, "it's finally over," Judy whispered.

Nick grinned, "Yeah, Carrots, it's over. We're okay."

Judy kissed him again, more passionately this time, "We're okay." She smiled, and did not let him go until they arrived at his apartment.

(Scene Break)

Judy sprawled herself out on Nick's comfortable couch as he jumped in for a shower. Judy badly needed to shower too, after everything she had been through and witnessed, she desperately needed to wash all of it away. But she was more tired than anything else, and wanted nothing more to snuggle up and fall asleep on Nick's couch that smelled so sweetly of her partner, her lover?

She didn't quite know what they were to each other yet. She knew they had more love between the two of them than the average boyfriend and girlfriend, but they couldn't just jump head first into a very serious relationship, especially since they work together.

It was late, and Judy let all her worries slip, telling herself that she could worry about all of this tomorrow. She allowed herself to close her eyes and drift off for some much needed sleep. She was safe, lying on Nick's couch, with nothing but the sound of his humming and the soft drizzle of rain. In her mind nothing could go wrong, everything was going to be okay.

At least she thought it was going to be, and it was for a short while.

(Scene Break)

She awoke the next morning with a sleepy fox's arms wrapped around her loosely. Nick was snoring softly, but to her incredible hearing it sounded louder. Delicate beams of light streamed in through the drawn curtains as Judy slowly sat up.

At her movement, Nick stirred, opening his eyes. He looked more tired than Judy, his eyes almost red, like he had been crying. Judy remembered that he had just lost an old friend of his- Tanya. Although she had tried to kill Judy, it was still hard on the fox. He felt somewhat responsible for her death, since he had promised to help her… if only he had had the chance.

"Good morning," Judy smiled, "would you like some breakfast?" She asked, standing up and making her way to Nick's kitchen.

Nick quickly followed his partner, "No offence, Carrots, but I'd rather not have my toast burned." He said playfully, patting her head.

She gave him a sour look, but softened when he kissed her as an apology.

They spent most of the day like this, teasing each other, cuddling on the sofa and watching T.V. They knew they both would have to speak about the horrors they had faced at some point, but right now none of that mattered. They were together, and for once they were happy.

Right up until the knock at the door came, and their world was once again turned upside down.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- The Promise

"I don't believe this..." Nick said. He was sitting beside Judy, who wore the same look of shock as her partner. Neither of them were expecting the news that they had just been told.

Chief Bogo hadn't wanted to be the one to deliver such news, but his superiors had ordered him to. He hated that the duty had fallen to him, but he felt even worse for the two of his officers, who sat before him with their feelings of disbelief clearly painted on their faces.

"I'm very sorry… I honestly am… but it's in your best interest…" Chief Bogo pointed out.

"And there's absolutely no way to change this?" Judy asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not," Chief Bogo sighed, "After doing a full sweep of Croc's hideout we found documents that may suggest that he was part of a larger network. The emails named Nick specifically, whereas your name was left out, Hopps. It is our understanding that there are dangerous people who are after Nick, and he must be placed under witness protection until further notice."

"And I can't have any contact with him at all?" Judy asked, already knowing the answer. She gripped Nick's paw. They had barely been together and now they were going to be torn apart, for an unknown amount of time. It was undeniably unfair.

Nick was silent for a change, trying to process this information.

"We would like to have you relocated by morning." Chief Bogo informed them, feeling very awkward standing in Nick's un-kept living room, knowing that he would have to force him out of his own home, "I'm so very sorry, but you will have to undertake a whole new identity, and of course that means have absolutely no contact with Zootopia or its inhabitants."

Judy and Nick were both silent.

"I'll give you two a moment." Bogo said, realising that the couple may want some privacy. He shuffled out of Nick's apartment.

As soon as the door close Judy wrapped her arms around Nick, trying to hold back her tears, "I can't believe this is happening… We just got together and now we're being forced apart! It's not right."

Hugging her close to him, Nick himself found it hard to keep himself together, "I have no choice apparently. I'm sure we can work something out? Maybe you'll be able to visit me…?" Nick knew his plea was hopeless. He was going to be completely and utterly alone, wherever he ended up.

Judy was shaking her head, "You know that's not possible. It's just so unfair, why do those criminals get to control our lives?! If only I could come with you…" An idea starting form in her head.

Nick instantly pulled himself apart from Judy, places his hands on her shoulders, "No way. It's too dangerous. I nearly got you killed there when you insisted on coming along and now look how much trouble we are in. I'm sorry Carrots, I love you too much to put you in that sort of danger again."

"But it's witness protection! You'll be protected, and so would I be if I came along." Judy proclaimed thoughtfully, but Nick could read her violet eyes, and they weren't believing a word that was coming out of her own mouth.

"Carrots we're probably one of the only fox and bunny couples, if we stay together they're going to find us." Nick pointed out.

"So there's nothing we can do?" A tear rolls down Judy's cheek, and Nick wipes it away before it falls from her chin.

"Hey, you're Judy Hopps, the dumb bunny who tamed this wild fox." Nick managed a grin, "And I'm Nick Wilde, petty criminal turned handsome cop, there isn't anything we can't handle."

"I'll make sure Croc's accomplices are put away! I promise! And then we can be together again. I won't give up on you Nick!" She said as she took his face in her paws.

"I know, Carrots. I'll wait for you. Wherever I end up, no matter how long. I won't be able to stop thinking about you. As soon as you catch these guys…" Nick paused for a second, debating whether to say what he was going to say but decided he might not get another chance to say it, and at least if he gave her the promise then maybe they could get through this whole ordeal. "As soon as you catch those guys I'll get ya' a ring, the biggest diamond ring you've ever seen. I promise."

Judy gasped, "Are you proposing?" Her eyes lit up.

Nick grinned, "Not quite, but I will, as soon as we are safe."

"Oh Nick" Judy cried, kissing him passionately. The kiss lasted long, the two pushing all of their emotions into it, feeling like everything that had been left unsaid was being spoken through their movement.

Nick smiled, "Is that a yes?"

Judy rolled her eyes, "Of course it is, dumb fox."

"We need to leave now, Wilde!" Chief Bogo called from the door.

Without taking their eyes off of each other, the pair nodded in unison.

They were ready for whatever life was going to throw at each other. It was going to be hard, with Nick going into witness protection, and knowing he wouldn't be able to contact her, but as Judy had said, she wasn't going to give up. She was going to make it to her wedding day, she was going to become Mrs Judy Wilde, she just had to be patient.

"Help yourself to whatever you want, Carrots." Nick joked, gesturing to his apartment, "Not like I'll be needing any of it."

Judy genuinely laughed, giving Nick one last kiss.

"Be careful, Nick."

"'Course I will Carrots."

And with that, Nick walked away from Judy, knowing if he didn't do it now he never would be able to. He stopped at the door and turned back, giving Judy one last look, feeling his heart squeeze in pain, but knowing he would see her again soon,

"See you soon." Nick said, "Oh, and I love you." He winked and then walked out as Bogo growled in annoyance, as he was supposed to have Nick on the road by now.

"Love you too, Nick" Judy whispered to herself in Nick's now empty apartment.

She closed her eyes, holding onto the blanket he had been sleeping under, and kept a firm grip on it, "I'll see you soon… I promise."

THE END

Author's Note – Please don't hate me for the ending but I wanted to set it up for a possible sequel when I can write one. Thank you to every single person who has read, favourited, followed and reviewed this story. I know my updates were sometimes months apart but your dedication made it possible for me to create this story and your supportive reviews helped me find the motivation to continue to update. Please let me know in the reviews if you would be interested in a possible sequel. It has been a pleasure to write a story about one of the sweetest ships I have come across in my life, so once again, thank you.


	18. New Fic Announcement

Hey everyone, at long last I finally have the first chapter of the sequel! Thank you everyone who has read this story, and if you want to know what happens next, please check out No Longer Undercover by yours truly. Thank you once again. Happy Reading!


End file.
